Jusqu'au bout du monde
by Wonder-Papaye
Summary: Doflamingo est amoureux!C'est beau l'amuuur! Bon évidemment quand on aime un balafré associal c'est pas très facile... Lemon!


Doflamingo étais las.

Terriblement las.

Il soupira, posa ses grands pieds sur son bureau.

Tout changeait, très vite. Trop vite ?

Il avait longtemps attendu que cette nouvelle ère arrive et pourtant il n'était pas heureux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou dans la poitrine, à la place du cœur.

Et rien ne pouvait combler ce trou.

Sauf peut être...Il rata un battement de cœur lorsqu'il se remit penser à cet homme. Il était tout son contraire et pourtant il était irrésistiblement attiré par lui, il ne pouvait le nier. Cet homme qui s'était échappé d'Impel Down et qui attendait son heure dans un coin, en compagnie d'un sabreur d'acier.

Une pique de jalousie traversa Doflamingo. L'homme qui lui avait crée ce trou n'était pas seul. Doflamingo eut de nouveau un profond soupir. Crocodile. Même loin de lui, l'ex-corsaire lui chamboulait toujours les neurones et le cœur.

Le blond feuilleta négligemment un agenda qui traînait sur le bureau. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il vit que le gouvernement n'avait rien planifié pour les corsaires pour le mois suivant.

Il était résolu a retrouver Crocodile et pour cela il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout du monde. Il trouverait et lui dirait ce qu'il n'avait pas dit pendant de longues années. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit quand ils siégeaient tous deux côte à côte, fiers corsaires ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut être était-il déjà comblé par son aventure du moment, Bellamy ? Possible.

L'homme au manteau rose griffonna quelque chose sur un bloc note, se leva et partit.

Le lendemain, les 5 étoiles décidèrent de réunir les corsaires pour une réunion. Chez Doflamingo ils ne trouvèrent qu'une note indiquant :

« Je pars. Peut être loin. Peut être pas. Peut être longtemps. Peut être pas.

Salut les guignols ! »

Doflamingo était dans un coin perdu de West Blue, dans un bar, demandant encore une fois, si les habitants n'auraient pas aperçus un individu avec une cicatrice sur le visage et un crochet. Toujours des réponses négatives. Encore. Dépité, il voulait se défouler sur un passant, lorsqu'un homme vint arrêter la jambe qui allait shooter dans le personnage anonyme. Celui qui avait stoppé son élan portait une cape avec un large capuchon, cachant son visage, et n'avait sorti qu'une seule main, l'autre restant cachée dans les pans du vêtement.

Doflamingo resta interdit un instant. Quand l'homme l'entraîna loin de la scène, il n'eut plus de doutes. Il avait retrouvé Crocodile ! Son cœur bondit de joie et il dut se retenir de ne pas sauter au cou de ce dernier, il n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite maison, éloignée du centre ville. L'individu ôta sa cape et la jeta négligemment sur une chaise.

Crocodile était toujours aussi beau aux yeux de Doflamingo. Grand, aux épaules larges et au port altier, le teint clair, une élégance certaine, un peu de dédain dans ses beaux yeux. Le blond fondait totalement face à ce cocktail subtil. Lui était beaucoup plus explosif.

« _Que viens tu faire là, crétin emplumé ? Interrogea le brun.

_Je fais ce que bon me semble mon _petit_ Crocodile, répliqua l'autre

_Tu n'est sûrement pas là pour acheter des coquillage peints alors parle !

_ C'est vrai. Je suis là pour toi.

_Tsss...Je n'aurais jamais deviné tout seul, dit ironiquement le balafré

_Je suis venu te dire une chose des plus importantes. Enfin, la plus importante à mes yeux.

_Sans vouloir te vexer tu pourrais m'exposer clairement la situation ? Parce que je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre !

_Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je te montre, j'ai peur de ne pas manier les mots aussi bien que toi, je manie uniquement les corps »

Doflamingo se leva, attrapa un Crocodile interloqué par la taille et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Il se grisa de ce contact pourtant chaste. Il aurait volontiers recommencé mais c'était tout de même Crocodile qu'il avait dans les bras, pas un sous-fifre dont on pouvait se foutre des sentiments. Le balafré avait posé les mains sur le torse du corsaire, le repoussant. Le blond se laissa faire. Pourtant, son cœur lui n'était plus troué, il était brisé. Pauvre petite chose malmenée.

Doflamingo lâcha Crocodile et s'éloigna de quelques pas, attendant une réaction.

« _Dois je prendre ça comme une déclaration d'amour ou dois je constater que tu es en manque, ex-collègue ? Demanda Crocodile

_...

_Tu es plus bavard habituellement.

_Je...

_Dépêche toi, j'ai horreur de perdre mon temps.

_Je t'aime boulet de Frankenstein ! T'es content là crétin ? S'énerva le blond

_Mmh, je vois. »

Crocodile se retourna et alluma un cigare. Don Flamingo se dirigeait d'un pas lourd ver la porte lorsqu'une voix autoritaire prit la parole :

« Reste. »

Un bruit de cigare qui tombe se fit entendre.

Crocodile prit le blond par les poignets et releva la tête, quémandant un baiser que Doflamingo s'empressa d'accorder, tout d'abord timide, puis plus langoureux. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans ballet gracieux.

Ils recommencèrent encore et encore. Crocodile passa ses mains sur le torse chaud de Doflamingo, lui ôta rapidement les habits qu'il portait.

Doflamingo voulut lui aussi déshabiller son amant mais il n'arrivait pas à retirer correctement le col et le veston du balafré. Celui-ci, attendri par cette maladresse presque enfantine le guida pour qu'il puisse s'acquitter de cette tâche.

Ils se retrouvèrent nus en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut. Doflamingo, plus maladroit du tout à présent, allongea l'ex-corsaire sur la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Crocodile frémit lorsqu'il sentit une langue s'amuser à parcourir son corps, des pieds à la tête et de la tête aux pieds en passant par la clavicule et l'intérieur des cuisses sans oublier les mamelons.

Le blond était très doux avec son compagnon, n'osant pas martyriser cette peau d'albâtre. Lorsque leurs érections se rencontrèrent, ils se sentirent parcourus par une décharge électrique. La langue de Doflamingo s'approchait dangereusement de celle de Crocodile. Ce dernier, rouge, était légèrement essoufflé par tant de caresses.

Doflamingo, sans prévenir se mit à sucer avec ardeur l'engin du balafré. Le blond avait l'habitude de faire ça, il aimait faire des fellations mais celle ci était particulièrement appréciable car il pouvait observer à loisir le visage du maître du sable. Ce dernier, n'était pas insensible à cette gâterie, haletait. Il ne voulait pas éjaculer trop vite, refusant de passer pour un _rapide_.

Mais Doflamingo était décidément très habile à ce jeu là et Crocodile ne put se contenir très longtemps. Le grand apprécia le goût particulier de la semence de son amant, se délectant de son goût exquis.

Puis, surprenant Crocodile, il mit un doigt. Crocodile cria. Fort. Et encore plus fort lorsqu'un deuxième vint le rejoindre. Mais ses yeux n'étaient pas pleins de larmes comme le blond avait l'habitude de voir à ce moment là.

Crocodile était peut être dominé, il n'en était pas moins fier et résistant.

Il se contenta de crisper la mâchoire et de fermer les yeux quand le corsaire le pénétra. Vraiment, Doflamingo l'admirait pour sa capacité à souffrir en silence et en dignité. Il écarta une mèche brune du front du balafré, qu'il embrassa tendrement.

Puis il bougea. Là Crocodile ne se taisait plus. Il gémissait, haletait, soupirait, réclamait comme un enfant gâté. Mais Doflamingo voulait qu'il apprécie encore plus ce moment. Alors il saisit la verge de son ex-collègue et le masturba. Ce n'était pas une masturbation banale, non, Don Flamingo mettait toute son habileté à ce qu'il appelait _son_ _deuxième_ _art_. Il continuait à soutenir un rythme rapide avec ses reins et ses mains étaient en échos avec ceux-ci. Sa bouche, restée inactive, se rajouta et léchouilla le gland de Crocodile.

Celui-ci ne parvenait pas à penser à autre choses qu'aux mains qui s'occupaient de lui, à Doflamingo en lui et à cette langue quasi divine. Il se sentit monter et quand le blond atteignit sa prostate pour la troisième fois il jouit.

Il libéra son liquide sur le torse de Doflamingo qui ne tarda pas non plus à relâcher le sien en lui.

Le grand se retira pour prendre Crocodile, épuisé par tant de plaisirs, dans ses bras et le porter ailleurs que sur cette table rêche où ils s'étaient unis.

Selon ses indications, le corsaire ouvrit une porte et déposa son amant sur le lit qui se trouvait là. D'un geste tendre, presque maternel, il le borda et lui chuchota :

« Nous avons commencé la nouvelle ère ensemble, que dirais tu de la passer à mes côtés ? »


End file.
